1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bathing devices and more particularly pertains to a new cleaning implement for holding a bar of soap therein for efficient displacement of soap on the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bathing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, bathing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,885; U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,640; U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,834; U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,759; U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,378; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 317,401.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new cleaning implement. The inventive device includes a housing. The housing has a bottom wall, a front wall, a back wall and a pair of lateral side walls such that a top side of the housing has an opening therein for access to an inside of the housing. Each of the bottom, front, back and lateral side walls has a plurality of holes therethrough. The housing comprises a cloth material. A flap selectively opens and closes the top side of the housing. The flap has a back edge integrally coupled to and extending along a length of a top edge of the back wall. The flap comprises a cloth material. The flap has a plurality of holes therein.
In these respects, the cleaning implement according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a bar of soap therein for efficient displacement of soap on the body.